Promise is a Promise
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Making a difficult decision, Rex is unsure of what to do. Stay free with the chance of running into the Pack, or go back and be a tool for Providence? There's one thing at Providence that's worth going back, but will he go? A bit AU-ish.


**A/N: I'm back with another **_**Generator Rex**_** fanfic. My other fanfics (surprisingly) were getting good reviews, so I decided to write this. I don't know what compelled me to write this (honestly, I don't know what did), but I've decided to write this and throw it up on the archives. This will be my first fanfic (out of three, counting this one) that's not heavily Six/Rex father/son-relationship. Surprising, right?**

**Now, the character I use in here was supposed to be in another fanfic I'm writing. You don't need to know much about her but some basic stuff: she's six-years-old and about a foot taller than Bobo with brown hair that goes to her waist with some of her hair pulled up into a small ponytail that lies against the rest of her hair and has gray eyes that glows when using her nanites. She wears a pink summer dress that goes to her mid-shins with puffy sleeves with white trims, a white sash around her waist with a bow at the back, white nylons, and black Mary-Jane shoes. She also carries a white teddy bear.**

**There's the basics. Since she's not using her nanites, I won't tell you her Evo abilities. And her past is not necessarily meant to be explained: it's touched on throughout the fic and I'll give a better explanation at the bottom. This fanfic is (most likely) going to contradict episode five, so it's gonna be a bit AU-ish. With that said and done, let's continue on.**

**Summary:** Making a difficult decision, Rex is unsure of what to do. Stay free with the chance of running into the Pack, or go back and be a tool for Providence? There's one thing at Providence that's worth going back, but will he go? A bit AU-ish.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the little Evo girl. I **_**wish**_** I owned Rex, but I do not.**

**Title:** Promise is a Promise  
**Author:** AnimeGirl 144

* * *

They all should have seen this coming; heck, Bobo had placed up bets with the other Providence agents to see when the kid would leave for good. Still, that didn't make the pain any harder to bear for little Kyara. Rex's disappearance had been quick. In his upset, he left the zoo and headquarters and headed out to who knows where. White Knight immediately sent agents on him, but made Six and Bobo stay behind. Kyara could tell Six was clearly upset at not being able to find his charge, but he kept silent. After a full 24 hours of trying to find him, the searches came up empty, and that's when Kyara took to her room, locking herself in and not saying a word to anyone.

Holding onto her teddy bear, she curled herself into a ball in the corner of her room, crying silently as she heard Dr. Holiday plead with her to leave the room in futile. Kyara was not coming out; that was final. She wouldn't leave until Rex came back to Providence. After a while of pleading, Kyara heard Dr. Holiday leave, only to come back a few minutes later. In seconds, Kyara heard her door open and looked to see the good doctor standing in the doorway, staring at her empathetically. Taking careful steps, Holiday walked over to the young girl and bent down in front of her, resting her crossed arms on her knees and smiling at her.

"Kyara, are you alright?" Holiday asked gently.

Kyara shook her head and lowered it into the back of her teddy bear's head. Holiday just continued to look at the young Evo, wondering what to do. Allowing a pre-natured mothering instinct to take over, she sat beside the girl against the wall, placed an arm around the younger girl's shoulder (taking notice when Kyara tensed up), and waited in more silence. Kyara was surprised by the physical contact and removed her head from the stuffed animal's head, then looked over at the doctor who stared at the wall in front of her. Moving her gaze away from Holiday, Kyara stared down at her teddy bear with a quivering bottom lip.

"Why did he leave?" Kyara asked after another moment of silence.

"Hm?" Holiday asked, looking at the younger girl.

"Why'd he leave?" Kyara asked again, looking up at Holiday with glossy, red-stained eyes.

Clearly understanding the question, Holiday's eyebrows furrowed a little as she tried to form an answer. Continuing to feel Kyara's gaze on her (practically burning a hole in her head), Holiday knew she had to supply an answer to the inquiring girl.

"He was,... upset with White Knight," Holiday answered. Kyara blinked at her, obviously asking 'why?' "My--_our_-- boss angered Rex and now he needs to clear out his emotions. He's making a difficult decision."

"What kind of decision?" Kyara inquired, leaning more into the female doctor.

"Whether he'll stay and work for Providence, or not," Holiday answered hesitantly.

She was afraid her answer would upset the little Evo, and it did so. Holiday saw the little tears beginning to form and felt Kyara move out of her grip, not standing up and walking over to her bed. She got on the bed, and curled into a ball once again. Her body shook as she sobbed. Holiday stared at the girl in concern.

"He won't come back," Kyara said, though her words were slightly smothered from her sobs.

"What makes you say that Kyara?" Holiday asked gently, still at the wall.

"He won't come back; he's like the others; he'll leave. He'll leave me like mommy and daddy did," Kyara sobbed. Then, much quieter, she whispered, "He'll break his promise."

Although a whisper, Holiday was still able to hear her last comment. Furrowing her eyebrows, she got up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kyara didn't move to look at the doctor. Laying a hand on the Evo's leg, she felt Kyara tense up under her touch, but ignored it, making a mental note to ask her about her insecurity towards others and their touches.

"What promise?"

Sniffling, Kyara continued to stay curled in her ball around her teddy bear.

"Rex promised he'd never leave me. He'd be my friend; he'd never leave!" Kyara said, keeping her eyes shut. "He lied. He'll leave; he doesn't like it here."

"You can't think like that Kyara," Holiday said, trying to give the little girl hope. "Rex _will_ come back. If he's made that promise to you, he _will_ keep it."

Sniffling more, Kyara sat up, moving out from under Holiday's hand, and looked at Holiday with red eyes. Sniffling again, she wiped her tears away.

"Are you sure?"

Holiday nodded.

"I know he will. He just needs time," Holiday said, wiping hair out of Kyara's face with a warm smile on her face.

Kyara rubbed her nose with her arm and looked up at Holiday with a small smile. Nothing was said between them, but Holiday felt she had gotten through to her.

"You might want to get some rest, it's late," Holiday said after taking a quick look at the only clock in the room.

Without saying a word, the little Evo nodded and settled into her bed while Holiday headed out of the room. When the good doctor turned to look at Kyara from the doorway, she smiled when she saw Kyara already fast asleep, breathing calmly as she held onto her bear tightly. Holiday left the room, listening to the door close behind her as she turned her head to the left, noticing the monkey Evo not too far away, sitting with his back against the wall.

Seeing him made her smile a little more. Even though he'd never admit out loud, Bobo cared for the little Evo girl like he cared for Rex. He was, most likely, here to try and cheer up Kyara. He looked up when he felt the doctor looking at him, momentarily taking his eye away from his "babies". Holiday only continued to smile at him as she walked over to him, stopping only two feet from him.

"She's doing better, now that she knows Rex will return. She's sleeping now," Holiday said to him before he could say a thing.

"Sleeping huh? Well, she'll need some sleep. May have to go on some more Evo runs before Rex gets back," Bobo commented.

Holiday bit her bottom lip as her eyes displayed her concern at the notion. She didn't like the thought of the six-year-old Evo heading out and fighting Evos that were probably more powerful than her.

"I hope he gets back soon," she remarked, crossing her arms as she stared at the tile floor. "I don't like her going out there."

"Yeah, you and me both," Bobo agreed.

"Do you know where Six is?" Holiday asked.

Determined to not let Kyara go out on Evo missions, Holiday was going to go talk to Six to get him to persuade White Knight to not let her go on missions (Six was the only one who got to talk to White Knight the most, not many others). To her disappointment (for now), he shrugged.

"Don't know. Green bean said he was off to find the kid," Bobo answered.

"He got permission from White Knight to find him?" Holiday asked with startlement in her voice.

"Permission? Who said anything about permission?" Bobo said with a small smirk as Holiday caught on to what he was saying.

With wide eyes, Holiday quickly looked at Kyara's closed door and then at Bobo with a bit of worry in her eyes. She already knew that Six was in deep trouble with White Knight, and now his actions, going against the boss' orders would put him into more trouble if White Knight caught wind of it.

_But I hope he brings Rex back, for Kyara's sake,_ Holiday thought, sending a small prayer to a higher being. _I really do hope._

* * *

Rex stared at the starry sky as he laid against the dirt in a field of tall grass. With his arms supporting the back of his head, he continued to stare at the stars without a care for the chilling air that blew onto him. Feeling the freedom felt good, but he couldn't fully enjoy it. His mind, now that he was not busying himself like he did in the days, was thinking of what to do. Should he go back to Providence, where he was treated with little respect and only meant to be used as a tool? Or continue to be free and act as his own agent with the risk of running into the Pack? Hard decision. He was leaning toward the latter, but his only one thing was keeping him from making that complete decision: the little girl he left behind.

Ever since he met the little girl nearly a year ago, he felt a special connection with her, one like he had with Circe. Something about Kyara made him want to be there for her; protect her. She was like his opposite: while he had no memory of his past, she did, and it wasn't pretty. Being abused then abandoned, it got Rex thinking of what his parents were like. Were they kind, or like Kyara's? After he had heard her story, he had made her a promise that he wouldn't leave her side, and would always be there for her unless she told him she wouldn't need him. Now, he wondered if he was breaking that promise.

"Aren't you cold?"

Eyes widening at the familiar voice, Rex sat up and turned to see Agent Six standing behind him with his hands in his pockets. Blinking, Rex stood to his feet and stared at Six, looking around for the Keep and other agents. He found none. Turning his attention back to his mentor, he raised an eyebrow at him with bewilderment still written across his face.

"How'd you find me?" Rex asked. Then, with narrowed eyes and bitterness in his voice, he asked, "Did White Knight send you?"

"No," Six replied in his normal stoic voice. "White Knight instructed me not to come and find you."

"And you disobeyed him?" Rex questioned, now surprised that Six would do such a thing. _Who knew he had it in him?_

Instead of answering that question, Six lowered his head a little and said, "Kyara misses you."

Upon hearing her name, Rex felt guilt rise within him, and though he couldn't see it, it was written on his face as well.

"How is she?"

"Last time I checked, upset," Six answered, not caring for the chilly breeze as it passed through. "She admitted to Dr. Holiday that she was worried you'd leave her, like her family left her."

Rex's face fell into more guilt. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stared at his shoes, not being able to look Six in the eyes.

"What's your choice?" Six asked, breaking the small moment of silence.

"I honestly don't know," Rex replied with a sigh. "What would you do?"

"This isn't about me Rex," Six said almost immediately. "This is about you. _You_ need to make your own decisions. No one else will make them for you. You must decide whether you want to continue to be out here on your own, or return to Providence."

Surprised by Six leaving it up to him to make the decision, Rex began to think hard. Should he go back to Providence? To White Knight? To Six, and Holiday, and Bobo, and Kyara? His eyes began to stare at nothing as he went into space. What to do... what to do? He could feel Six's eyes on him, pressuring him even more to come up with an answer.

"Don't forget," Six suddenly said, breaking into Rex's thoughts and getting the teen's attention. "You've made a promise to a little girl waiting for you."

Rex closed his eyes and lowered his head, once again in thought. He then looked up at Six with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, I did make a promise, and I don't go back on those," Rex said. "But you're wrong Six. This isn't just about me." Six rose an eyebrow at this point, wondering how he was wrong. "It's about everything."

* * *

Although her nanite abilities didn't cover senses (she didn't know an Evo that did), she had the feeling that somebody was in her room, watching her. Standing over her. Clutching her bear and opening her eyes, Kyara turned over in her bed slowly, to make it seem like she was still asleep. Her room was pretty dark (there were no windows); this gave her the advantage of surprise. Her eyes were already use to the dark, so it was easy for her sleepy gray eyes to adjust to the darkness and take notice of the figure staring at her with brown-goldish eyes. Her eyes widened as a smile crossed her face. She threw her covers off of her and jumped at him, hugging him around his waist (she was still holding onto her teddy bear). Slightly surprise only because he didn't know if Kyara would be awake or not, Rex recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as her body shook. A few sobs later revealed to Rex that Kyara was crying. Instinctively, he began to stroke her hair.

"You came back! You kept your promise," Kyara cried into his shirt. "I thought you'd leave me like mommy and daddy did. I thought you'd break your promise and leave me!"

"I won't leave you Kyara until you're ready, and I won't break my promise until you're ready to be on your own," Rex promised, stepping back and bending down so that they were eye-level. "I promise I'll be there for you always. I'll be by your side."

Kyara smiled, nodded, and wiped her eyes as she looked at him.

"Okay. Will you kiss Arctos on the head? He was worried about you," Kyara said, holding her bear out at arm's length.

The male teen nodded with a smile and gave a quick peck on the top of the teddy bear's head. Kyara giggled as she brought the bear back to her body, her smile never leaving her face. Neither Evos noticed the katana-wielding agent that stood in the open doorway, wearing a rare, small smile as he watched their encounter. His smile disappeared when White Knight contacted him over his ear-piece. He wanted to see Six in his office, _immediately!_ With a sigh no human nor Evo could hear, Six turned and headed down the hall, allowing himself one more look over his shoulder into the room before the door closed. No matter the punishment White Knight would bestow him, he knew seeing Kyara and Rex smile would be worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it's finally finished. This fanfic was whimsical, and a spur of the moment fanfic. Hope it was good. I'm still thinking of working with Kyara, but I need time to think about it. Hope you all liked it. Also, for those of you who want to know what Kyara's bear looks like, if any of you remember Teddiursa (from Pokemon) or are willing to look it up on Google, that's what it looks like, only white and without the moon crescent on its head.**

**Also, since I said (at the top) that I'd explain more of her past. I won't go into big details, but I'll tell the basics. She was a baby (barely a newborn) when the nanite explosion happened. Out of her whole family, she's the only Evo and her family hated her for that. She was discovered to be an Evo when she used her nanites and revealed them. Her parents hated her ever since, and abused her. She's also been an outsider at school. Her parents had had enough of her and dropped her off in the desert close to Providence. She was found by Rex and Bobo and Six when a giant Evo that turned into a monstrous mole tried to kill her. She's been with them ever since, and has grown close with Rex.**

**Okay, another father/son-relationship analysis. Only one episode to work with, but that's okay. In **_**Lockdown,**_** Six was playing such a good guy, even though he hid Noah being a spy from Rex (that was a heartbreaking moment when he found out). One, when Rex found Six and Noah in Providence, Six made up that he brought Noah to see Rex! Awww! He's protecting Noah (twice; One from Rex and the other from White Knight (that moment made me awwwww! too)), and even admitted that he hated lying to Rex. That's about it (from my memory, at least). Next episode will be interesting to see considering Rex on the run.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**


End file.
